Control
by fanfictionaddict2211
Summary: Marcus is controlling and Chase liked that. He liked all the things they did to each other and their relationship. They've been dating for a while, but only they know. And that creates problems. Mpreg. Slash, BoyxBoy. Marcus/Chase Don't like, don't read. Inspired by the song Control by Puddle of Mudd.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot Inspired by the song Control by Puddle Of Mudd. First M/R rated thing I've ever written so be nice. It might not be as heavy as it should be in order to be M, but then again it might be. I do kinda have a dirty mind since I read and write way too much fan fiction and I definitely ship Marcus and Chase, though the show might not give me a reason too. Just listen to the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert and then the song Control by Puddle of Mudd and you'll know why.**

* * *

He was controlling and Chase liked it. Marcus Wilson and Chase Davenport have been dating for eight months now. They had their first time on their six month anniversary and that was fun. Chase was home alone since Tasha and Davenport had gone out for dinner, Bree was with Ethan, Leo was with Janelle and Adam with with his girlfriend, Rose. Chase smirked, thinking of all the fun he could have with Marcus. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Marcus to come to his house, saying he was alone. Marcus responded back saying he was coming. Marcus had already knew about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics, because at one point before his dad went to jail, Marcus' dad wanted to steal Davenport's inventions and had Marcus spy on them. That was in the past and Marcus was forgiven, as he never wanted to do it.

Marcus came over in five minutes flat as expected and Chase opened the door. "Hey Marcus." Chase said, wrapping his arms around Marcus. "Hey Chasey. So you're here alone?" Marcus asked. "Yeah. Davenport and Tasha are on a date, Bree is with Ethan while Adam and Leo are off with their girlfriends." Chase explained. He didn't really like being called Chasey initially, but he liked the sound of it coming from Marcus. "Good." Marcus said, kissing Chase and pushing him on the couch. Chase kissed back passionately, pushing Marcus back and climbing on top of him. Marcus moaned against the kiss as Chase slid his tongue in his mouth. They kissed for over two minutes before breaking apart for air. "Fuck." Marcus breathed, feeling Chase's hard on along with his own. "Marcus." Chase softly said the slightly younger boy's name. "Chase." Marcus said before kissing Chase again and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom.

Placing him on the bed, Marcus began to remove Chase's shirt. That led to Chase removing his shirt. Marcus kissed Chase again, this time forcefully. Chase kissed back with just as much force, maybe even a little more since he is bionic while Marcus is completely human. Noticing Marcus' hard on, Chase began to palm him through his jeans. Marcus moaned loudly at the contact. He wanted more. Marcus began to take off Chase's belt and unzipping his jeans. Chase let him do so and began taking off Marcus' belt and unzipping his pants, having an easier time with that because his bionic powers were super smarts and super senses, along with Molecular kinesis. After his pants were down and off, Marcus slid Chases's boxers down, peeling them off and bringing his lips to Chase's dick. He began to suck as Chase moaned louder and louder, pulling at his hair and guiding him where to go. Marcus did as Chase wanted, going down on him more and making him moan the loudest ever.

Marcus used his tongue to bring Chase even more pleasure. He continued sucking as Chase bucked his hips and came. Marcus smirked lightly, swallowing what he gave him before pulling away. "Ugh." Chase breathed slightly rapidly, as he was extremely turned on. "Marcus, I want your dick in my ass now." He commanded. "Gladly." Marcus obliged, smirking heavily. He nodded, flipping Chase over and positioning himself at his entrance. He didn't bother to use a condom as it wasn't like men could get pregnant. They also didn't have any STDs as they both lost their virginity to each other those few months ago. After receiving the signal from Chase, Marcus thrusted into him harshly, Chase moaning loudly at him doing that.

Marcus began to go faster as Chase yelled. "Oh God. Marcus faster please." He pulled out briefly and slammed back in as Chase yelped in pain and pleasure. Marcus thrusted into Chase faster and deeper, hitting his prostate repeatedly. Chase moaned loudly as Marcus continued slamming into him. "Marcus!" Chase cried out as he came onto his stomach and the bed sheets. Marcus was a couple thrusts behind him and continued with Chase. "Oh My God. Fuck Chase!" He screamed loudly as he came inside Chase. He then pulled out slowly, laying next to Chase and pulling the covers over them. "That was amazing." Marcus said to Chase. He nodded. "Next time, I top." Chase suggested. Marcus thought of how that would be and suddenly he had another hard on. "Why do you have to be so hot?" Marcus asked, kissing Chase's forehead before settling down next to him for sleep.

* * *

**Like it or Hate it? Want to push me off a cliff for making this so short? Anyone else ship Marcus and Chase or am I just writing to the abyss? Should I continue this? Make it a multi chapter fic and should it contain Mpreg? That might be interesting, with Chase's bionics and stuff. And Billy Unger and Mateus Ward are really hot. 'Nuff said.**

** Review Please! feedback is always appreciated and helps me write better. Thanks peeps. XO, Tiff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is the second chapter and thanks to GottaLove1D, yoaifanatic22, amichele, Archem, BTRlover1122, the guests, and Quiet Ryter for reviewing. It really means a lot to me, as I love getting feedback on my writing and it helps me write better. And now that I'm done rambling, onto the story.**

* * *

The next morning, Chase and Marcus woke up together. "Good morning." Chase said, yawning as he stretched. Marcus wrapped his arm around Chase and pulled him back on the bed. "Good Morning babe." He said. Chase smiled, but the smile lessened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Marcus, I heard someone coming up the stairs. You need to go hide." Chase hissed. You see, Chase and Marcus hadn't told anyone about their relationship, for fear of Davenport disapproving. "Ok, where are my clothes?" Marcus asked, getting up from the bed. Chase tossed Marcus his boxers. "Thanks Chase." Marcus as he slid them on before diving into Chase's closest. Chase got out of bed, grabbing his clothes, tossing them on before getting dressed. There was a knock on the bedroom door and he went to open it. It was Bree. "Good morning Bree." Chase said. "Morning Chase. Have you see my lotion?" She asked. Chase shook his head. "Nope, try asking Adam." Chase told Bree. Bree looked at him. "Ok, by the way, why are wearing your clothes from yesterday?" She asked. "I was really tired last night and fell asleep wearing them." Chase explained.

Bree looked skeptical. "Alright, well I'll see you at breakfast." She said before leaving his bedroom. After she left, Chase closed his door. "Wow that was close. Marcus, you can come out now." Chase said. Marcus came out of the closet fully dressed. "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes." Marcus said. "It's fine, you look hot wearing them anyway." Chase said as Marcus blushed. "Thanks." He said. Chase smiled. You're welcome and you look cute when you blush." Chase told Marcus. Chase was wearing his green and white stripped polo shirt and jeans like the night before, while Marcus was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie. Chase hugged Marcus, squeezing his but. "Fuck, I love your hot ass." Chase whispered to Marcus. "And I love your hot, tight ass." Marcus told Chase. "Marcus." Chase moaned as Marcus squeezed his ass, kissing him deeply before kissing down his neck, nipping at the pulse point. "Mmm, Marcus please." Chase growled. "Chase." Marcus moaned when Chase bit his neck, kissing him before pushing him down on the bed. "Chase," Marcus began, pushing through the lust. "We can't do this right now, what if we get caught?" He asked.

"You're right, what if we get caught by someone? I don't know what Davenport would do if he found out. I don't want to get sent away, away from you and Adam, Bree and Leo, who are like my siblings." Chase began. "I do love you though, and want to be with you." Chase told Marcus. "I love you too, and I want to be with you. Forever, even though forever is a long time." Marcus said. Chase smiled and laughed lightly. "Forever is a long time. And I'd love to spend my forever with you." Chase told Marcus. Marcus smiled and looked at Chase as he sat up. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked Chase. "We could go down for breakfast and just say you decided to stop buy this morning instead of how you stayed the night." Chase explained. "Alright, since with the actual answer they might get suspicious." Marcus concluded. "Yep." Chase said. Marcus stood up from the bed and him and Chase went downstairs.

"Oh hey Chase. When did Marcus get here?" Dr. Davenport asked when Chase and Marcus arrived downstairs. Marcus looked at the floor as he blushed. "Just this morning." Chase answered. "Oh, Alright. Are you going to eat breakfast with us?" Davenport asked. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to eat at home this morning." Marcus said. Marcus and Chase then sat at the counter. As they ate cereal for breakfast, Marcus looked over at Chase. He thought about the night before and all the things he wanted, no needed Chase to do to him. Chase was hot as fuck, and he'd never topped before. Marcus had always been the dominant one, while Chase bottomed. Even though they loved each other, it was still hard since they couldn't tell anyone about their relationship because they didn't know how to tell anyone, especially Davenport, and Marcus couldn't bear the thought of Chase being sent away, which Davenport could do if he found out about their relationship.

Marcus looked back up from the table and smiled slightly at Chase. Chase smiled back as he put the dirty dishes in the sink. Marcus got up from the table. "So what do you want to do?" He asked Chase. "How about we go to my bedroom and just talk? We could listen to music too." Chase suggested. Marcus smiled. "I'd like that." He told Chase. They then went back up to Chase's bedroom. "So what do you want talk about?" Marcus asked. "I wanted to talk about us. Our future together, more specifically." Chase said. "Oh, ok. Just say what you want to say." Marcus said, sitting besides Chase. Chase took a deep breath. "Ok, you see, our relationship I love everything about it, the sex, you, everything. But what are we going to when we're older? I do want to go to college and have kids. I know this is serious, so I understand if you don't want to talk about this right now." Chase told Marcus. "No, Chase, it's ok, we're Sophomores in High School, you're right to be thinking about this stuff. I don't exactly know about going to college or not, but I do want kids as well. We're going to have to find a surrogate though." Marcus told Chase.

"Actually, Davenport could create a kid with our DNA like he did with the different DNA when he created Bree, Adam and I. Bionics are optional, but would be nice." Chase said. "I'd love to have a bionic kid. You're bionic so why not?" Marcus asked. "You're awesome you know that?" Chase asked. Marcus smiled. "I love you." He told Chase, pulling him down on the bed. "I love you too." Chase said, wrapping his arms around Marcus. Chase and Marcus cuddled together until they fell back asleep.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2, finally finished. It's so Bi-Polar though because of how I put my emotions into my writing and my emotions are screwed up right now with everything. So I hope you guys like this Chapter and it leads up to things in the next few Chapters. And there will be more sex scenes too, I'll be sure of that.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Xo, Tiff**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back with Chapter 3 and have some ideas and implements for a little later in the story and can't wait to use them and make some things happen. I absolutely love Marcus and Chase together is this and I love the plot. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this and have a good day.**

* * *

Marcus and Chase woke back up together around noon. Chase used his super hearing and heard nothing out of the ordinary. "I don't hear anything. I'll go downstairs and check if anyone is here or not." Chase told Marcus before sneaking downstairs. There was nobody home but there was a note on the kitchen counter. Davenport had dragged Tasha, Bree, Adam and Leo to a last minute invention convention. Chase smiled seeing he could be alone with Marcus. He walked back upstairs. "Hey, guess what?" Chase asked Marcus. "What?" Marcus asked. "Davenport and Tasha left for a last minute invention convention and they took Adam, Bree and Leo with them. They didn't want to wake us up. They figured we were tired and to let us sleep." Chase explained. "Awesome. Now I can spend my day with you." Marcus said, going to Chase and hugging him. Chase hugged back. "So, what do you want to do?" Chase asked after he pulled away. "We could go out to lunch and then come back here for some fun." Marcus suggested. "Sounds good. Just let me get changed." Chase told him. "Ok, I should change too." Marcus agreed. "What you're wearing is perfect." Chase told him. "Ok, I need to fix my hair though." Marcus said. Marcus went to the bathroom to fix his hair and things while Chase went to his closest. Chase grabbed a black t-shirt along with a blue plaid shirt to go over that and a pair of black skinny jeans. He then closed his closest door halfway and changed. Chase then slid on his converse and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper. He smirked when he remember what took place in the bedroom the night before. There was so many things that he wanted to do to Marcus and for Marcus to do to him, and that chance was going to happen since they'd be alone for the rest of the weekend, since it was of course Saturday and there was no school Monday. Plus Davenport, Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha wouldn't be back until Monday because of the invention convention.

"Are you ready to go?" Marcus asked Chase. "Yep. Who's car are we taking?" Chase asked. "Mine." Marcus told him. Chase smiled. "Ok." He said, tossing Marcus his keys, which were on the dresser. Marcus caught the keys in his right hand before hugging Chase, his arm around him as they walked out of the house to Marcus' car. They made sure to lock the door before leaving, as Chase had his house keys with him. They then went to Marcus' 2013 GMC Sierra 1500 pickup truck, which was black. Marcus go in the driver's side and Chase got in the passenger seat. Marcus started the car as the engine roared to life, calming down to a soft purr. "Do you want to listen to any music?" Marcus asked Chase. Chase rolled his eyes since that was a bit of a dumb question for them. "When don't I?" Chase asked. "When you have a migraine or any headache. What do want to listen too?" Marcus asked. "Avenged Sevenfold." Chase answered. Marcus smiled and put a cd in the disk drive. Buried Alive immediately began playing through the speakers. Chase smiled as he high fived Marcus. Afterwards, Marcus pulled out of the Davenport's driveway. It was big enough to have a spot for Marcus, and Marcus came over often enough.

Marcus drove them to the over to the diner in town and they got lunch there and talked. "So, you guys a couple?" One of the waitresses, Tina asked as Marcus and Chase were leaving. She went to Mission Creek part time since she had to look after her two young sons. Marcus and Chase looked at each other and then back at Tina. "Well, um.." Chase began. "It's ok, I don't care. I'm in a few of your classes so you might of seen me around school." Tina explained. Marcus nodded. "oh well then." He said. "I can tell by the way you're acting that you guys are dating. Good luck to y'all." Tina told Marcus and Chase with a long, southern drawl. To Chase, she sounded as if she was from Tennessee. "Thanks. We'll see you around." Chase told Tina. "Yeah, see you around." Marcus said. "Well that was awkward." Chase said after they got back to Marcus' truck. "Yeah, we kinda need to be careful now." Marcus said, looking down. "Chase placed his hand under Marcus' chin. "Hey, no matter what happens, we have each other. And that's a promise." He told Marcus. "Yeah, everything is better with you." Marcus said to Chase. Right then and there, Chase kissed Marcus. Marcus kissed back deeply. The kiss was passionate, like the ones when they had first started dating. Marcus smiled after the kiss broke and Chase laid his head on Marcus' shoulder. "As much as I love you, we should go back to your place." Marcus told Chase. "Alright." Chase said, sitting up straight.

Marcus put his keys in the ignition and then started the truck back up. "Isn't interesting that Tina asked us if we were dating?" Chase asked Marcus. "Well yeah, but she does have two dads, so it's understandable since she could probably tell about us being all relationship-y." Marcus explained. Chase laughed. "Relationship-y? That is so not a word." He told Marcus, still laughing. Marcus laughed as well. "Not technically, but there's no other word that could describe that so it's a word now." Marcus told Chase. "Yeah, you're right." Chase agreed, trying to stop laughing. Marcus laughed a little more before turning to Chase for a minute. "So, what are we going to do? Since Davenport can't find out about our relationship yet and Adam might tell him if he found out since Adam can't keep a secret." Marcus told Chase. "We just have to be careful around them. We could possibly tell Bree or Tasha, but maybe if we could see if they'll react well enough." Chase explained. "Ok, but we can't tell Adam or Davenport, or Leo even." Marcus added. "I know that. Davenport might take me away and not support our relationship. Living without you, something I couldn't stand, after what happened, you're my everything." Chase told Marcus, deep Hazel eyes meeting dark brown ones. "And you are my everything " Marcus said to Chase, looking back at him. Marcus reached over and squeezed Chase's hand, his left hand still on the wheel. Chase squeezed Marcus' hand back and they stayed like for a few minutes, Marcus still driving. After a moment, Marcus let go of Chase's hand and turned on the radio. The song 'Daughter of Darkness' by Halestorm played since the station the radio was set at was the local Rock and Metal music radio station.

Chase smiled as shortly after, Marcus pulled into the driveway of the Davenport house. Marcus then parked the car before him and Chase got out and walked to the door. "What do we do now?" Chase asked as he opened the door. "We should watch a movie. Well not watch it, kiss and ignore it." Marcus said, smirking. "Sounds awesome." Chase said as he kissed Marcus. Marcus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chase before carrying him to the couch. He set Chase down, sitting next to him. Marcus deepened the kiss. The passion could be felt like fire as Chase bit Marcus' lip. Marcus let Chase in, tugging at his shirt. Chase broke the kiss, taking off Marcus', well his shirt. Marcus threw his head back and moaned, allowing Chase access to kiss and nip down his neck, leaving a trail of little purple-red marks. Marcus moaned, fiddling with Chase's shirt before taking it off. Marcus then kissed Chase again, beginning to palm his growing length through his jeans. "Marcus.." Chase moaned. Marcus stopped for a second, unzipping Chase's pants. Noticing this, Chase smirked, flipping him and Marcus over so that he was on top of Marcus. Marcus slid Chase's pants down and tossed them out of the way while Chase got to work on Marcus' pants and belt. He took them off, tossing them aside and slid down Marcus' boxers. Chase then began rubbing and squeezing Marcus' member, jerking him off a bit before going down on him. Marcus moaned as Chase took him in his mouth, licking the tip before doing so. Marcus moaned more as Chase began bobbing his head up and down. "Oh God.." Marcus moaned in ecstasy as Chase began to deep throat him, playing with his balls as well. "God yes!" Marcus moaned loudly as he began to trust into Chase's mouth. Chase continued sucking Marcus off. "Oh my freaking God! Chase!" Marcus cried out as he came in Chase's mouth with one more thrust.

Chase swallowed every drop of his hot seed before pulling away. "That was amazing." Marcus remarked. "It was." Chase replied smirking. Chase then removed his own boxers, tossing them in the pile of discarded clothes before laying Marcus across the couch. "You're gonna love this." Chase told him, spitting on his hand before taking a finger and inserting it into Marcus' hole. "Tell me if it becomes too much." Chase whispered. Marcus bit down on his hand to stop the moan of pain from escaping. Chase then inserted another finger, beginning to scissor them. "Oh God." Marcus moaned as he took his hand out of his mouth. Chase added a third finger, finishing stretching Marcus out. "You ready babe?" Chase asked. "God yes." Marcus moaned. Chase then positioned him self at Marcus' entrance before thrusting into him. He went halfway in at first, letting Marcus adjust. "Faster.." Marcus moaned. Chase smirked to himself, running his fingers lightly through Marcus' hair as he went faster. "God Chase, harder, fuck me harder." Marcus moaned. Chase quickened his pace. "Urgh, please..." Marcus cried. Chase then lost his self-control and pulled completely out of Marcus before slamming back into him. "Ah God, Fuck!" Marcus cried as Chase hit his prostate repeatedly. "God you're so tight." Chase moaned as he continued thrusting into Marcus, flipping them over so Marcus was riding him. Marcus bounced up and down on Chase's length, moving in sync with Chase's thrusts. "Oh my Fucking God, Chase, I'm gonna cum!" Marcus shouted as he shot his cum onto himself, Chase and the couch. "Ah, Freak I'm going to come too!" Chase shouted as he came inside Marcus. As Marcus pulled off of Chase, he turned to look at him. "That was awesome." Marcus said, kissing Chase. "Yeah, but we have a mess to clean up." Chase remarked, kissing back. "Well after we clean up, we can move to the bedroom and have more fun." Marcus said. "Oh God yes." Chase said.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter, and about Marcus' truck, it's a hot truck I think, and I want one like it. Too bad I'm only 14 and not old enough to drive for another two years. Have a good day.**

**Xo, Tiff.**

**And Five words: Dominant Chase and Couch Sex! Both things being super hot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter four and I hope you guys like it. Continues where Chap. 3 left off along with a few new things. Gonna try writing in First person .P.O.V. (Point of View) for once for this story, so I'm sorry in advance if the chapter isn't very good.**

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

I smiled as shortly after, Marcus pulled into the driveway of the Davenport house. Marcus then parked the car before we got out and walked to the door. "What do we do now?" I asked as I opened the door. "We should watch a movie. Well not watch it, kiss and ignore it." Marcus said, smirking. "Sounds awesome." I said, kissing Marcus. Marcus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me before carrying me to the couch. He sat me down, sitting with me. Marcus deepened the kiss. It felt like I was on fire as I bit Marcus' lip. He let me in, tugging at his shirt. I broke the kiss, taking off Marcus', well my shirt. Marcus threw his head back and moaned, allowing me access to kiss and nip down his neck, leaving a trail of little purple-red marks. Marcus moaned, fiddling with my shirt before taking it off. Marcus then kissed me again, beginning to palm my growing length through my jeans. "Marcus.." I moaned, trialing off as I threw my head back. Marcus stopped for a second, unzipping my pants. Noticing this, I smirked, flipping us over so that I was on top of Marcus. Marcus slid my pants down and tossed them out of the way while I got to work on Marcus' pants and belt. I took them off, tossing them aside and slid down Marcus' boxers. I then began rubbing and squeezing Marcus' member, jerking him off before going down on him. Marcus moaned as I took him in his mouth, licking the tip before doing so. Marcus moaned more as I began to bob my head up and down. "Oh God.." Marcus moaned in ecstasy as I began to deep throat him, playing with his balls as well. "God yes!" Marcus moaned loudly as he began to trust into my mouth. I continued sucking Marcus off as he moaned and screamed. "Oh my freaking God! Chase!" Marcus cried out as he came in my mouth with one more thrust.

I swallowed every drop of his hot seed before pulling away. "That was amazing." Marcus remarked. "It was." I replied. smirking. I then removed my own boxers, tossing them in the pile of discarded clothes before laying Marcus across the couch. "You're gonna love this." I told him, spitting on my hand before taking a finger and inserting it into Marcus' hole. "Tell me if it becomes too much." I whispered. Marcus bit down on his hand to stop the moan of pain from escaping. I then inserted another finger, beginning to scissor them. "Oh God." Marcus moaned as he took his hand out of his mouth. I added a third finger, finishing stretching Marcus out. "You ready babe?" I asked. "God yes." Marcus moaned. I then positioned myself at Marcus' entrance before thrusting into him. I went halfway in at first, letting Marcus adjust to my size. "Faster.." Marcus moaned. I smirked to myself, lightly running my fingers through Marcus' hair as I went faster. "God Chase, harder, fuck me harder." Marcus moaned. I moaned as well as I went faster. "Urgh, please..." Marcus cried. In that moment, I lost all my self-control and pulled completely out of Marcus before slamming back into him. "Ah God, Fuck!" Marcus cried as I hit his prostate repeatedly. "God you're so tight." I moaned as I continued pounding into Marcus, flipping us over so Marcus was riding me. Marcus bounced up and down on my length, moving in sync with my thrusts. "Oh my Fucking God, Chase, I'm gonna cum!" Marcus shouted as he shot his cum onto himself, me and the couch as I continued to hit his prostate. "Ah, Freak I'm going to come too!" I shouted as I came inside Marcus, releasing my seed. As Marcus pulled off of me, he turned to look at me. "That was awesome." Marcus said, kissing me. "Yeah, but we have a mess to clean up." I remarked, kissing back. "Well after we clean up, we can move to the bedroom and have more fun." Marcus said. "Oh God yes." I told him.

* * *

**Slight Time Skip:**

I slid my boxers back on and Marcus did the same as we sat on the couch once we cleaned up the little mess we made. I smirked at Marcus. "Hey." I said. "Hey what?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just kissed him. Marcus kissed me back and moaned as I bit his lip while squeezing his but. He let me slid my tongue in his mouth and I pushed him so I was on top of him again. I had just popped his ass cherry and I already want to fuck him again. I also wanted him to fuck me as well. Though we've been having sex a lot, there was still sexual tension somewhat, probably because of how we were hiding out relationship. "Marcus!" I squeaked with need as we began grinding against each other. Marcus kissed me, muffling my moaning and groaning. I kissed him back passionately and he shoved his tongue in my mouth this time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he bucked his hips against me. As we were making out all the could be heard was a mix of moaning and happy groaning sounds, when Marcus and I weren't attached at our lips.

"Hey!" All of a sudden, Eddy popped up on the lcd screen on the wall. I rolled my eyes. I thought Davenport would have shut him off or taken him with whether purposely or accidentally. "Eddy, what do you want?" I asked is annoyance. "What I want is I don't want to what two horny teenage boys do with each other." Eddy whined. I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that you could just shut yourself off and leave us alone?" I retorted. "Well that wouldn't be fun would it?" Eddy asked snidely. "Yes it would. For us. And I know how to reprogram you, stupid emoticon." I replied. "Oh, but that would get you in trouble with Davendork, your little daddy." Eddy rolled his animated eyes at me. "So what? You'll leave us alone then." I crossed my arms over my still shirtless chest in anger. "Well, why don't I tell Davenport about your little love affair then?" Eddy asked and I cringed. He was a stupid emoticon, but I, nor Marcus could risk being outed yet. Not now, maybe another time, but not this time. "No, please please don't, at least not yet!" Marcus and I begged. "Fine, fine. I won't. I don't want to hear your stupid whining!" Eddy exclaimed before shutting himself back off. I looked over at Marcus. "That was close." I breathed. "It was." he nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and basically held on for dear life. I was worried. Davenport had tried to send Adam, Bree and I away before and I knew he could potentially do it again. Though this time Tasha would probably try and stop him, but I knew it might now work. We made it out of the recycling center before, but he wasn't going to mistake us for robots again. He had learned that lesson.

"Marcus." I whispered. "Chase. Look, whatever happens, I'll still be here. Whether it'd be five miles or one thousand, you can count on me." Marcus said. I smiled lightly and laid my head on his chest as we sat on the couch. I sighed and ran my fingers through Marcus' hair and he did the same with me. I kissed him quickly and went back to laying on his chest. Marcus rested his head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for who knows how long.

* * *

**Ok, I thought that this chapter should end there. So yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it and have a good day, well night.**

**XO, Tiff**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks later and all was fine.. mostly. But of course, Chase and Marcus still didn't tell anyone about their relationship.

Marcus had slept over again the night before, and him and Chase woke up next to each other. Chase felt kinda strange as he felt his stomach start hurting. _Bionics aren't supposed to get sick, right? _He asked himself as he got out of bed and stretched. "Good morning babe." He told Marcus.

Marcus smiled. "Morning Chase. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, noticing Chase looked a little off. "I'm fine, I just don't feel good a little." Chase answered, deciding to lay back down as his stomach started hurting more.

The week before, Davenport had made Marcus bionic as a surprise for Chase, which they didn't really know exactly why, but oh well. Chase liked that, though he wondered why Davenport had done it, but that was a whole other thing to think about.

Chase bolted up from the bed and to the bathroom as he felt a sick feeling, and he threw up in the toilet, kneeling down. Marcus ran out of bed after Chase. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Sick.." Chase breathed out as he puked again and dry heaved a little. His Super Senses certainly weren't helping right now.

"I see that, but what happened?" Marcus asked, as he help Chase off the floor. "I don't know, I guess I just caught a stomach bug or something, but bionic aren't supposed to get sick, are we?" Marcus shrugged. I guess we could ask Davenport later if you want, but right now you need your rest." He told chase, kissing his forehead and taking him back to bed, where he laid him down again.

Chase smiled to himself as he fell back asleep next to Marcus, even though he still wasn't feeling well.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is short, but I haven't updated is a while, so I hope this makes up for it. And I bet you wonder what Chase is sick with, but we shall see. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please review.**

**Xo, Tiff.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Two weeks later:_

Chase woke up next to Marcus again. Marcus has been staying over a lot lately, more than usual, to take care of Chase while he was sick, and to to train with new bionics Davenport had given him.

"Five more minutes Mr. Davenport, I don't want to get up yet." Chase muttered sleepily. Marcus giggled and poked him, having already been awake. "Come on Chasey, we have to get up for training. Mr. Davenport said we had to get up early." Marcus started kissing Chase awake when he wouldn't get out of bed.

"Mmmm. Oh hey Marcus." Chase said, kissing back as he woke up. "Hey Chase," Marcus pulled away. "Are you feeling any better. Chase shook his head. "Not at all, it still feels like one giant glitch. And my stomach hurts a lot"

"You should tell Mr. Davenport, after all he is sorta your dad. He could probably help." Marcus suggested. Chase nodded and yawned. "Alright."

"I'll come with you." Marcus said and Chase didn't even say anything, he just got out of bed. Chase yawned more as Marcus dragged him down to the lab. It's like he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately even though he had.

Down in the lab, Davenport had just walked down with a cup of coffee, still is his pajamas at the moment. Probably because it was Saturday. "What are you guys doing down here already?" he yawned, obviously still tired.

Marcus sighed. "Chase has been sick for the past few weeks. We don't know why, and I want to find out what's wrong so we could fix it and so he doesn't feel so sick." Her explained to Davenport. At that moment, Chase let out a whimper before running to the trashcan in the lab and throwing up there as Marcus rushed to his sad.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Davenport says, putting his coffee. "Let me check it out. Just help Chase." He tells Marcus. Marcus smiled at Davenport. "I've been helping him." Marcus helped Chase off the floor and picked him up bridal style.

Davenport led them to a secondary Lab, this time with hospital equipment along with the appropriate things needed for the bionics. He gestured to the bed. "Just set Chase down there. I'm going to need to run some tests, as run of the mill stomach bugs shouldn't last this long, so it's shouldn't be something like that wise."

Marcus nodded softly, gently setting Chase on the bed and sitting next to him. Chase laid down, curling up on his side. "I love you Marcus." Marcus smiled and kissed his forehead, covering Chase with a blanket as he shivered. "I love you too Chasey."

Davenport came back in the room, actually dressed this time, and had equipment with him. He didn't bother to explain to Marcus anything much, most likely because he didn't know exactly what was wrong. Marcus' thought became a jumbled mess, worried for Chase.

Davenport sighed, starting to think. "Marcus?" Marcus looked up. "Yes Mr. Davenport?" He asked. "Well, even though the other test results won't come back right away, I kinda want to do an Ultrasound." Davenport explain.

Chase perked up on the bed. "Ultrasound? Men can't get pregnant, and it doesn't seem like we'd need one for anything." Davenport sighed, going to the storage room. "I know Chase, just trust me with this." Chase nodded, and yawned.

Davenport came back with machine, and lifted Chase's shirt up, putting some sort of gel on it. _Have I been gaining weight?_ chase asked himself, shaking his head. Davenport started the ultrasound and looked at it, intrigued. "Oh my god..."

Chase and Marcus' heads snapped up. "Oh My god... What does that mean?" Chase and Marcus asked frantically. Davenport pointed to the screen. "Do you see that little dot? Dots actually?" He asked the two boys.

"What does that mean? It is a tumor?" Chase asked. Marcus hit him in the arm. "You watch too many medical shows. Nothing is going to happen to you." He assured Chase.

Chase nodded. "Mr. Davenport?" Davenport looked. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Chase rolled his eyes. "So what is it?" Davenport pointed to screen again. "I have no idea how, or why, but it kinda seems you're pregnant. Parthenogenesis is medically impossible, on humans anyways, much less male pregnancy, so what..." Davenport trailed off.

Marcus looked up at him. "Wait... what? Did you just say Chase is pregnant? Oh dear God..." His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out right in the chair. "Chase, is he OK?" Davenport asked, finishing the ultrasound.

"Well, uh hold on." Chase began. Chase then slapped Marcus awake. "Ouchies. Chasey, why did you do that? oh..." Marcus realized. "Mr. Davenport," Chase began.

"Yes Chase? Davenport asked, still processing those past few minutes. "Look, you may night like what we have to tell you, but it's important..."

* * *

**Ok, I'm stopping right there. I love getting all your reveiws and I can assure that the next chapter will come sooner rather than later. And I'm sorry for any lack of updates, I've gotten busy with my owns things again, keeping the depression away and everything, plus family, ya know.**

**But anyways, I look forward to hearing you thoughts on this chappy, and whoop, one more chapter down, however many to go.**

**I already know about the gender/s of the baby(ies) possibly, but I would to hear your thoughts on that and your name suggestions, even though we have baby names books floating around and I have a few suggestions.**

**Xo, Tiff.**


	7. Chapter 7

From where we left off..

Chase nodded. "Mr. Davenport?" Davenport looked. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Chase rolled his eyes. "So what is it?" Davenport pointed to screen again. "I have no idea how, or why, but it kinda seems you're pregnant. Parthenogenesis is medically impossible, on humans anyways, much less male pregnancy, so what..." Davenport trailed off.

Marcus looked up at him. "Wait... what? Did you just say Chase is pregnant? Oh dear God..." His eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out right in the chair. "Chase, is he OK?" Davenport asked, finishing the ultrasound.

"Well, uh hold on." Chase began. Chase then slapped Marcus awake. "Ouchies. Chasey, why did you do that? oh..." Marcus realized. "Mr. Davenport," Chase began.

"Yes Chase? Davenport asked, still processing those past few minutes. "Look, you may night like what we have to tell you, but it's important..."

Davenport nodded, sitting in another chair, almost knowing he would need to sit down. "Anything, just tell me and I'll _try_ not to get mad." He told the two.

Chase looked at Marcus for help, who made the 'go on' gesture with his hand and wrapped his arms around Chase. Chase took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, Mr. Davenport, I-I, I'm kinda gay, and me and Marcus are together. We're sorry for not telling you, I just didn't think you'd approve, after all, you kinda did almost send Adam, Bree and I away." he began.

"Look, I promise, I won't send you away. _Ever_. That was just before I fully realized that the three of you are almost like my own children, even though I am technically just your creator. And It's ok that you gay. And beside, however this happened, I'm going to be a grandpa!" Davenport smiled and got up and hugged the three.

Marcus laughed as he hugged Davenport back. "Yeah, and I'm going to be a daddy." He smiled at Chase. Chase smiled as he grumbled. "And I guess I'm going to be the mommy then."

"That sounds about right." Davenport told them both. "Chase is about eight weeks along, so if I'm right, he should be due around.." He thought for a moment. "January 9th of next year." Davenport finishes.

"So I have to carry the little buggers for nine months? You did say there were two right?" Chase asked. Davenport nodded. "Yeah, and there is two embryos. Fetuses actually." he explained to Chase.

"This should be fun." Chase told Marcus. Marcus just smiled and wrapped his arms around Chase again. "You're the one that wanted kids." He kissed him. Chase kissed back. "Now just to tell the rests of the family." He sighed wishfully and smiled at Marcus.

* * *

**Two updates today as promised. And I definitely want to hear your name and gender suggestions. Daddy Marcus and Papa Chase, fucking adorable.**


End file.
